


Girls' Night Out: Electromagnetism Style

by Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Breast Fucking, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Trans Female Character, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis
Summary: When Nora invited Pyrrha out for a Girls' Night Out to get away from their 'boy troubles', she'd half expected it to go just as badly as Team RWBY's and end in fiery destruction. What she did not expect was Nora's tongue halfway down her throat or to actually enjoy it.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Girls' Night Out: Electromagnetism Style

“Nora, I’m not sure this is such a good idea.” Pyrrha warned as her teammate pulled her towards the airship that would take them down into Vale. “You heard what happened when Team RWBY tried to do a girls’ night. They ended up burning down a nightclub!”

“Pyr, you worry too much.” Nora reassured her teammate, though Pyrrha did not feel particularly reassured by this. “Besides, that was never proven to be them due to lack of evidence.” Pyrrha did not find this reassuring either, but before she could voice any more doubts, Nora managed to get her into the airship.

“So what exactly are we going to do on this ‘Girls’ Night Out’?” Pyrrha asked with a sigh, resigning herself to her fate as she settled into a seat whilst Nora bounced into the one beside her.

“We’re going to a club Yang recommended. Not the one they allegedly burned down, a different one.” Nora said cheerfully, leaning into Pyrrha’s side. “And we’re going to drink and dance the night away and forget about all our boy troubles.”

“Nora, we’re only eighteen, we aren’t old enough to drink.” Pyrrha pointed out. “And what do you mean boy troubles? I don’t have boy troubles, and I’m fairly certain you don’t either.” Nora’s smile turned into a brief frown before returning full force.

“Then we’ll just have a fun night out! Just two gals out on the town!” Nora declared as the airship rose up into the air and carried them down towards Vale.

It wasn’t a long journey and when they emerged from the station, Nora promptly hailed a cab and hurried Pyrrha into it before she could protest. Once inside the cab, Nora started talking a mile a minute about all the drinks she wanted to try when they got to the club whilst Pyrrha listened politely.

“Yang keeps telling me to try a strawberry sunrise, and I also wanna have sex on the beach, both the drink and the act.” Nora rambled, not noticing Pyrrha’s blush at her statement. It had taken quite a bit of time to get used to how open Nora was about her sexuality and desires, and she still wasn’t quite there yet despite Nora’s ‘encouragement’.

After about fifteen minutes, the cab came to a halt in a suspiciously industrial area. Pyrrha hadn’t been to any clubs before, but she was fairly certain that this wasn’t the sort of place they were normally. For a moment, she was afraid that the cabbie had taken them out here to try to rob them, but Nora seemed perfectly calm as she handed over some lien and got out of the car, Pyrrha following closely after her.

Nora led the way over to a nondescript door and pushed it open, walking into a dark corridor. As the pair ventured further into the building, Pyrrha could hear the faint sound of music, and the throb of the bassline reverberated through her.

Ahead of them was a pair of frosted glass doors that Nora threw open as she marched into what was undeniably a club. It was already quite busy with lots of people on the dance floor and thronging around the bar, which Nora made a beeline for.

Pyrrha followed a little apprehensively as Nora walked straight over to a tall man with a full beard and dropped herself right onto a seat in front of him. “Hiya! Can I get a vodka and coke, please?” She grinned up at the man who raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m pretty sure you’re way too young to be in here. You better scram, kid.” He told her gruffly, though he looked more than a little nervous.

“Awww, but my friend Yang told me this place was cool.” Nora pouted, and the man’s nervous expression became more pronounced.

“Y-You’re friends with Blondie?” He stammered, taking a step back and looking between Nora and Pyrrha.

“Yep, real good friends.” Nora’s grin grew a little wider.

“... Okay, you can stay. I don’t want any trouble. I heard what she and her friends did to that place downtown.” The man was properly sweating now as he started backing away. “I’ll just get you that vodka and coke. You want anything?” He addressed Pyrrha, who shook her head before he rushed off.

“Well, he seemed accommodating.” Pyrrha commented as she settled in the seat beside Nora, who giggled.

“Yang’s something of a regular here. She and Blake come out on dates here.” That was news to Pyrrha, and her eyebrows raised.

“Yang and Blake are dating?”

“Oh, yeah, for a little while now. Guess only being into girls is one way around having boy troubles.” Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Nora’s drink was brought over and the man hurried away again, leaving Nora to drink it approvingly.

“Is everything alright?” She asked tentatively as Nora finished her drink and gestured for another.

“Yeah, of course it is.” Nora waved off Pyrrha’s concern as her second drink quickly arrived. “You should get something to drink as well, Pyr.”

“I think I’ll be fine, Nora.” Pyrrha said, one of them should remain sober. Nora downed three more drinks in quick succession and was already starting to look a little woozy, her words slurring just a little.

“I mean, I keep on giving hint after hint. You’d think after so many years he’d pick up on something.” She whined, flopping over the bar. Pyrrha made a few sympathetic noises and patted her friend on the back. Honestly, she felt the same about Jaune, though she wouldn’t call it boy trouble. She had no idea how he hadn’t picked up on her interest in him.

“Y’know, you’re a great listener, Pyr.” Nora mumbled, sitting up and looking at her companion. “You’re super pretty too. Jaune would be lucky to have you.”

“You’re pretty too, Nora, and if Ren can’t see that, it’s his loss” Pyrrha reassured her friend, who broke into a wide smile. Before she could do anything, Nora suddenly leaned forward and pressed a sloppy kiss to her lips. Nora withdrew after a few seconds as the music changed and she continued to grin madly.

“Oh my gosh, this is my jam!” She declared hopping to her feet and rushing off onto the dancefloor, leaving a stunned Pyrrha in her wake. Slowly, she raised her fingers to her mouth and traced them over where Nora had kissed her. She smiled faintly, before getting up to join Nora on the dance floor.

Her lips were still buzzing with the feeling of Nora’s as she weaved her way through the dancers to find her friend. Nora was happily twisting and swaying to the music, and was overjoyed when she noticed Pyrrha had joined her.

“Pyr!” Reaching out, she grabbed her teammate by the hand to pull her closer as she continued to dance exuberantly. “Isn’t this amazing?”

“Y-Yeah!” Pyrrha wasn’t really paying attention to what Nora was saying, her attention was instead focused on how Nora’s hand felt against hers, as she hadn’t released her hold as she continued to dance.

Pyrrha’s head was still a little fuzzy from Nora’s sudden kiss. She’d never expected something like that from her friend. She’d always assumed Nora was only into boys from how fixated she seemed to be on Ren.

Lost as she was in her thoughts about Nora’s sudden amorousness, Pyrrha didn’t notice until it was too late that Nora had spun around and was now grinding up against her front, hands still intertwined.

“You need to loosen up a bit, Pyr.” Nora told her over her shoulder, pressing further back against her friend. “We’re here to have fun!”

Pyrrha smiled back, but it felt a little bit strained. She didn’t know what she was doing here with Nora, having her first kiss stolen by her closest friend, who also happened to be a girl. At least Nora was having a good time, laughing and carefree as the beat pulsed through them. Pyrrha tried her best to match Nora’s rather suggestive dancing, but was unable to quite match up, something Nora took notice of.

“Don’t you dance, Pyr?” She asked with a loud giggle, raising Pyrrha’s hand over her head to pirouette under. “What happened to those moves back at the Beacon Dance?”

“I know formal dances, not… this.” Pyrrha said with a deep blush as Nora returned to pressing her ass up against her friend.

“This is about as far from formal as you’ll get.” Nora acknowledged with a smile. “Just go with the flow, stop worrying so much!”

It was easy for Nora to say, she never seemed to be worried or affected by anything. She wasn’t subjected to the expectations of family and fans alike. But Pyrrha tried anyway, letting her body sway in time with the music and doing her best not to look supremely awkward.

“There ya go!” Whooping gleefully, Nora pressed her full body up against Pyrrha’s front, her head now resting just on top of the taller girl’s breasts. “Now you’re getting it!” Pyrrha could only nod as she blushed hard about Nora’s surprisingly stimulating position. She had no idea if a not tipsy Nora would ever consider doing these things, or whether it was just the alcohol, and there was a small part of her that didn’t want to know.

They continued dancing like that until the song ended and the next one started, making Nora frown. “Awww, this one suuuucks.” She pouted, looking around the dance floor. “Where’s the DJ? I’ll get him to play some proper tunes.”

“I don’t think that’s the best idea, Nora.” Pyrrha started steering her friend away from the booth the bear-headed DJ was standing in and back over towards the bar. In hindsight, that probably wasn’t the best idea, as Nora took it as a sign she should continue her drinking.

“Come on, Pyr, get your drink on already.” Nora urged shoving the vodka and coke into Pyrrha’s hands. “We’ve got you dancing, let’s get you drinking too.”

“I’m not sure…” Pyrrha could feel her resolve crumbling under Nora’s enthusiastic encouragement, not that there’d been much to begin with. If Nora hadn’t phrased the outing as a Girls’ Night Out, she probably would have jumped at the chance to spend the evening doing something other than staying cooped up in the dorm, staring wistfully at Jaune whilst he remained oblivious to her hints.

“Come on, just the one. I promise I won’t get you to drink anymore.” Nora assured her, holding up her hand in a weird salute. “Ursa Scout’s honour.”

“You were never an Ursa Scout, were you?” Pyrrha laughed, but she raised the glass to her lips nonetheless. Pyrrha could taste the burn of the alcohol as she downed the glass like Nora had done, earning a cheer from the other redhead, who grinned goofily at her as she set the glass back down on the bar with more force than she’d intended.

“There we go!” She declared, already flagging down the bearded man for more drinks. “How was that?”

“Not as bad as I thought it would be.” Pyrrha admitted. She’d never drank before, nor had she ever intended to, her trainers had told her so many horror stories of what imbibing would do to her and her body. “You, though, are a bad influence.”

“I’m the best kind of bad influence.” Nora grinned as she took her next drink, though she sipped at it rather than downing it like the previous ones. “Getting people to live for themselves a little, you know?”

“I guess…” Pyrrha wasn’t quite sure what Nora meant by that. She lived for herself, didn’t she? All the training and the tournaments, they were all in service of becoming the best huntress she could be, and that’s what she’d always wanted. “Is that what you do, then?”

“I try.” Nora shrugged, taking another swig of her drink.

“Well, I’d say you’re pretty good at being all carefree and not worrying about things.” Pyrrha laughed before she noticed the look that flashed across Nora’s face. “Nora?”

“It’s nothing, just me being silly and not taking my own advice.” She told Pyrrha, sniffing a little as she did so. “Damn, I forgot that six drinks Nora can get weepy.” Pyrrha was surprised how cognisant six drinks Nora was, before the shorter woman flopped over the bar again and started sniffling loudly.

“Nora?” Pyrrha leaned in to wrap an arm around her teary friend. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” Nora said again, lifting up her head and swiping at her tears. “I’m fine, everything’s fine, it’s just the vodka.”

Frantically, Pyrrha sifted through her slightly alcohol-fuzzed head for anything that Nora had said that might explain her current distress. Thinking back past their blush-inducing dance session, Pyrrha remembered Nora’s words about Ren just before the sudden kiss.

“Is this about you and Ren?” The way Nora stiffened underneath her was all Pyrrha needed. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

“There’s not much to say.” Nora mumbled, reaching out for her glass again. “It’s like I said, I’ve done pretty much everything except tattoo on my forehead that I like him, but he doesn’t seem to get it.”

Pyrrha hummed in sympathy, rubbing Nora’s back in what she hoped was a comforting way. “I’m sorry, Nora.” She wasn’t sure what else to say. Perhaps some empathy would help? “I kind of feel the same way about Jaune.” Pyrrha sighed and looked at her empty glass, wondering if she should ask for a refill. “I thought he was interested in me, but nothing’s happened. Nothing!”

“No offence to Jaune, but he’s not exactly the brightest bulb.” Nora shook her head. “I mean, constantly going after Weiss when she’s obviously gay.” Pyrrha winced a little at the mention of Jaune’s mistargeted affections and a small swell of jealousy welled up inside her, followed by the sting of guilt.

“I know, but he’s been the only person to see me as ‘Just Pyrrha’, not the champion of Mistral or anything like that.”

“Hey, you’ll always be ‘Just Pyrrha’ to me.” Nora reassured her with a smile, and Pyrrha was reminded of the brief kiss they’d shared only a few minutes ago. Looking at Nora’s lips, Pyrrha was surprised to notice just how soft and inviting they looked. She hadn’t expected kissing a girl to feel as good as it had done. Then again, she’d never expected to kiss a girl in the first place.

“Something on your mind?” Pyrrha’s ruminations on kissing girls was interrupted by a grinning Nora who had definitely noticed what Pyrrha’s eyes had been fixed on.

“N-Nothing!” Pyrrha tried to deny, but Nora clearly didn’t believe her as she continued to grin before finishing off her drink. “Just things! Things that had nothing to do with kissing you.” Pyrrha was sorely tempted to just flee when she said that, and Nora let out a loud laugh.

“Wow, I know I’m a good kisser, but I didn’t think I was  _ that _ good.” Nora laughed, gesturing for another drink whilst Pyrrha blushed deeply.

“It’s not like I have anything to compare it to…” She mumbled, unable to fully meet Nora’s eyes, which widened almost comically.

“Oh my. That was your first kiss?!” Her eyes shone with something unidentifiable as she gave the flustered Pyrrha a look of shock. “Seriously?” Pyrrha could only nod, too embarrassed to say anything else. “Well, I couldn’t tell, you’re pretty good for a first timer.”

“And I suppose you’ve kissed lots of people?”

“None of them were anyone I really wanted to kiss.” Nora frowned, taking her newly refreshed drink and taking a gulp. “None of them except you, of course.”

That definitely gave Pyrrha pause and she stared at Nora, trying to parse what she’d just said. “What? But... Ren?”

“Clearly he’s not interested.” Nora sighed mournfully, taking another large gulp of her drink. “As you said, his loss.” Pyrrha was not sure where this conversation was going, but wherever that was, she was fairly certain she needed more liquid courage, so she gestured the bearded man over to get her another drink.

“Maybe you just need to give him another chance?” Pyrrha suggested, waiting nervously for her drink to arrive as Nora finished her own.

“I could, or I could start properly exploring some other options.” Pyrrha did not like the look on Nora’s face, and the moment her drink arrived, she downed it in one go.

“What exactly do you mean by that?” Pyrrha was fairly certain she knew exactly what Nora was implying, but the other girl was quite tipsy as well, so she could have meant any number of things.

“Well, I was thinking since you and I have a similar problem with boys, maybe we give something else a shot.” Nora’s smile became something inscrutable to Pyrrha, but it gave her the distinct feeling that she was being eyed up like a piece of prey.

“And by something else, you mean…?”

Nora answered Pyrrha’s question by leaning in again and pressing a heated kiss to her lips once again. Pyrrha squeaked in shock before melting into the kiss. It felt even better than the first one, maybe because she was sort of expecting it this time.

After a few moments, Nora pulled back and looked at Pyrrha expectantly whilst the taller redhead caught her breath and tried to make sense of the pounding in her ears and the hot flush that filled her face.

“Well?” Smirking confidently, Nora drummed her fingers as she waited for words to return to Pyrrha.

“I…” Pyrrha struggled to formulate a coherent sentence. She’d never thought about Nora in this way before tonight, and yet she really wanted to kiss Nora again. Since she lacked the words to fully express her newfound desire for her friend, Pyrrha instead launched herself forward to enthusiastically kiss Nora.

It was a little painful as their teeth clacked together, but Pyrrha didn’t care. She did squeak in surprise though as Nora reciprocated the kiss eagerly and swiped her tongue at her lips. After a moment’s hesitation, Pyrrha opened her mouth, allowing Nora to slip her tongue in to start exploring her mouth and wrestle with her tongue.

It felt really really good, there was no denying it. Maybe Nora had the right idea about trading in their boy problems for something else. She let out a small whine of displeasure as Nora eventually pulled away, grinning madly as they stared at each other. 

“Really?” A loud groan jolted the two out of their stupor and they looked around to see the bearded man looking at them with exasperation. “It’s bad enough I have to put up with Blondie sucking face with her girlfriend, now I gotta deal with you two too?”

Nora simply glared at the man before flipping him off and returning her attention to Pyrrha, and he stomped off, grumbling to himself.

“So, shall I take that as a yes?” Nora asked once the bartender was out of earshot, a bright and eager smile on her face. Pyrrha still couldn’t quite articulate her words so she simply nodded, sure her own expression matched Nora’s own.

Reaching out, Nora grasped Pyrrha’s hands in her own and squeezed them tightly. As she did so, something did occur to Pyrrha and she was able to give voice to the concern. “You’re not just doing this because you’re drunk, right?”

“Of course not!” Nora looked almost offended by the accusation. “You’re really hot, and besides that, I’m not drunk, just tipsy.”

Pyrrha had to raise an eyebrow at that. “Nora, you had seven drinks.”

“Yeah and that’s nothing.” Nora’s smile turned evil. “Though I should probably tell you something about seven drinks Nora.”

“... What?” Pyrrha asked, an interesting blend of nervousness and excitement coursing through her as Nora leaned in close to whisper.

“Six drinks Nora gets weepy, but seven drinks Nora gets horny.” Pyrrha felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at Nora with fresh eyes, now recognising the hunger in them. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from how fast it was beating as Nora leaned even further into her personal space.

“Well?” Nora asked, sounding oddly vulnerable when Pyrrha didn’t answer immediately. Pyrrha took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to fight off the slight blur of the alcohol so she could answer with as much sincerity as she could.

“Yes.”

Nora’s grin was blinding, but Pyrrha didn’t have long to look at it before Nora jumped out of her seat and onto Pyrrha’s lap, kissing her furiously. Instinctively wrapping her arms around the other girl, Pyrrha returned the kiss enthusiastically, giving into the alcohol-fueled passion that had been begging to be freed. Nora’s arms found their way around Pyrrha’s neck and pulled her even closer together so their breasts were pressed against each other as they kissed furiously.

“Nope, I’m a tolerant man, but that is way too far!” An indignant shout from nearby was enough to break the mood and have Nora pull away from Pyrrha to look for the interruption. Pyrrha did her best not to whine in displeasure as the sweet lips were removed from hers.

Looking over the bar, the bearded man had returned and it seemed that her and Nora’s antics had pushed things a little too far. Reluctantly, Pyrrha released Nora who slid off her lap, as she scowled at the man.

“You’re such a prude, Junior.”

“I’m running a respectful establishment here, not one where teenage lesbians can start dry-humping one another in full view of everyone!” He grumbled, though he seemed satisfied that the alleged dry humping had stopped.

Looking around, Pyrrha was more than a little embarrassed to realise that they’d managed to attract quite an audience with their display, and she blushed furiously at the thought of them recognising her.

“Oops!” Nora giggled as she noticed the crowd they’d attracted. “Maybe we should do this somewhere more private.” Flashing Pyrrha a smile, Nora grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away onto the crowded dance floor out of sight and away from the people who’d been watching them.

After a few moments of tugging through the crowd, Pyrrha was pulled through a nearby door and into a brightly lit room. It took her a moment to realise that Nora had pulled her into a bathroom, before Nora had her in one of the cubicles with the door locked behind them.

“This okay?” Nora asked a little breathlessly as Pyrrha collapsed onto the closed lid of the toilet, her head now level with Nora’s. With a quick nod of assent, Nora was on her again, straddling her lap as she pressed herself against Pyrrha, kissing her ferociously. Meanwhile, her hands were busy trying to remove both her own and Pyrrha’s clothing, a task hindered by the fact that she was so distracted by Pyrrha’s lips.

Pyrrha’s hands, however, found their way up Nora’s neck to tangle in her short hair, drawing moans of pleasure whenever she gave it a light tug. Nora broke the kiss briefly in order to pull her top off, discarding it haphazardly as she resumed her eager making out, her teeth nipping at Pyrrha’s now swollen lips.

This was so, so much better than Pyrrha had ever imagined. Though in her imagination it had always been Jaune kissing her, Nora was a more than satisfactory substitute. In fact, Nora was, dare she say it, a superior specimen to Jaune, since she was actually here and kissing her rather than obliviously brushing off her advances.

Nora’s bra soon joined her top and she pulled back to properly address Pyrrha’s rather complicated corset. Nora struggled and fumbled with the catches for a little while, until Pyrrha gently guided her hands away with a laugh and undid them herself. The corset was discarded onto the same pile as Nora’s clothes as Pyrrha revealed herself to Nora.

She felt a small spark of embarrassment at the way Nora was looking at her and she instinctively raised her arms to cover herself. She was well aware she wasn’t ungifted in that area, but compared to Nora’s…

Her train of thought was promptly derailed by Nora’s hands taking hold of her wrists and gently yet firmly prying them apart so she could see her breasts.

“Gorgeous.” Nora’s voice was surprisingly quiet, almost reverent, as she stared at the other redhead’s uncovered chest. Without warning, she released her hold and dove in, burying her face in Pyrrha’s cleavage, lavishing her with kisses and licks.

“Ah!” Pyrrha tried and failed to hold back a gasp of pleasure as Nora pulled away briefly to start sucking and nipping at one of her nipples whilst she played with the other, pulling and twisting it between surprisingly expert fingers.

“You’re so sensitive, Pyr.” She teased, tongue flickering out to just touch the tip of her erect nipple. Pyrrha let out another whine and let her head fall back, too busy revelling in the sensations to speak coherently.

Nora kept up her stimulation of Pyrrha’s breasts for a while longer, switching from one to the other every so often, giving them both loving attention. After a little while, she pulled back, Pyrrha whining in disappointment as she did so.

“Hey, my girls need some attention too, y’know.” Nora puffed out her chest as she pouted and gave it a little shake. Taking the hint, Pyrrha leaned up and did her best to replicate Nora’s treatment of her own breasts. It took a couple of tries to work out how hard she should bite, but soon Nora was cooing in pleasure and running her fingers through Pyrrha’s hair.

After a few minutes of lapping at Nora’s chest, Pyrrha was pulled away from the breasts. She blinked in confusion as Nora got off her lap, but the explanation was quick to come as Nora undid her skirt and let it pool around her feet, revealing a pair of panties with a significant bulge.

“Y-you don’t mind, do you?” Nora asked and Pyrrha shook her head, licking her lips lustfully. She was fully committed to this now and her eagerness did not abate as Nora bashfully pulled down her underwear to free her hard penis.

Pyrrha expected Nora to climb up on top of her and press the hard throbbing length into her mouth, but she instead lowered herself down and hiked up Pyrrha’s skirt and pulled her boyshorts down. “Oh, wow, you’re wet, Pyr.” Nora commented with shining eyes before she disappeared between Pyrrha’s legs and a warm tongue ran over her entrance.

“Oh!” Pyrrha’s groaned as Nora’s tongue traced its way over her outer labia, towards the top of her mons. “Oh, that feels good!”

“I should hope so!” Pyrrha could hear the grin in Nora’s voice before she returned to lapping at her vulva. Letting out several more lewd moans and whines, Pyrrha let her hands rest gently on Nora’s head, trying to pull her forward and bury her face further into her genitals. After a little while though, Pyrrha started to feel a little unfulfilled, like she wasn’t doing enough.

“Nora, don’t you want me to do something to you?” She asked and Nora raised her head curiously.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, since you’re licking me, don’t you want me to…” Pyrrha cast around for how to phrase it. She’d heard plenty of other people talk about it in very crude terms. “Perform oral sex on you?”

“... Are you asking if I want you to suck my dick?” Nora’s innocent tone contrasted distinctly with the filthiness of her language and Pyrrha blushed deeply as she nodded. “I’m not quite sure how you can do that whilst i’m eating you out, unless…”

Nora pushed herself up onto Pyrrha’s knees and looked at her thoughtfully. “You’re about as strong as I am, right?” Pyrrha nodded and a wide grin split Nora’s face. “Okay, then let’s give this a try, get ready to catch me.”

“Wait, what?” Pyrrha’s head was still more than a little fuzzy from the alcohol and Nora’s pleasuring of her. She didn’t have time to react though as Nora got to her feet, turned around and bent over backwards, grasping the edge of the toilet lid.

“Okay, go!” She instructed, kicking off the ground and almost walking up the stall door into almost a backflip. Pyrrha instinctively reached out and grabbed her lover by the waist, keeping her steady and preventing her from falling and in doing so, ended up with her head level with Nora’s erect penis.

She didn’t have long to contemplate this new and unusual position as Nora lowered herself down, and buried her face once more between Pyrrha’s legs. The taller redhead nearly lost her grip on Nora as waves of pleasure rushed through her crotch and she moaned wantonly.

She was so busy enjoying the pleasure Nora brought her that she completely forgot why they were in this position to begin with until Nora removed her face once again from Pyrrha’s mound. “I thought you wanted to suck me off?”

With this reminder, Pyrrha leaned in a little and planted a delicate kiss on the end of Nora’s penis, unsure of exactly how to progress. With no other ideas, she opened up her mouth and took the glans inside, licking around it with her tongue and drawing out a lurid moan from Nora.

“Oh fuck, that’s it.” She groaned before diving back in, lapping eagerly at Pyrrha’s clitoris. For the next several minutes there was no sound except muffled groans of pleasure and the lurid sounds of sucking and licking.

Pyrrha could feel something building up inside her as she took Nora’s penis deeper and deeper into her mouth until it started brushing up against the top of her throat. A heat settled in her lower belly, feeling almost like a tightening coil that wound tighter and tighter with each of Nora’s licks.

“Nora, ah! I think I’m going to-.” She gasped out, letting Nora’s penis out of her mouth. In answer to this, Nora focused even more attention on her clitoris. The coil was so tightly wound, Pyrrha felt as though she was going to burst, and when Nora wrapped her lips around her clitoris and sucked hard it exploded.

“Fuck!” She screamed, before clapping a hand over her mouth as her lower body shook uncontrollably as she rode out her first ever orgasm. Nora nearly toppled off without Pyrrha’s support, but she managed to stay upright as Pyrrha eventually stopped trembling, though she continued to pant.

“Not that this wasn’t fun, Pyr, but can we switch over please? It’s surprisingly hard to stay, y’know, hard like this.” Pyrrha gasped out an agreement and with some shuffling, she ended up kneeling on the floor whilst Nora sat on the closed toilet, her penis standing erect and waiting.

Pyrrha was just about to take it into her mouth, ready to give Nora the same pleasure she’d given her, but she was stopped by a hand. “Uh, would you mind doing something for me?” Nora asked, sounding oddly hesitant. “Um, it’s called paizuri.”

“I don’t know what that is.” Pyrrha blinked in confusion.

“It’s, um, when you put your boobs around my cock and kind of rub it.”

“You want me to rub your penis with my breasts?” Nora’s explanation didn’t really help Pyrrha’s understanding very much, but she was distracted by Nora snorting with laughter.

“Penis? Breasts? Pyr, you can just call them dick and tits, y’know.” Pyrrha blushed deeply at the foul language, but Nora was not about to let up. “I want you to say it, Pyr. Say ‘I want you to fuck my tits with your big fat cock’.”

Pyrrha hesitated but the look in Nora’s eyes compelled her to repeat the embarrassing phrase. “I-I want you to fuck my tits with your big fat cock.”

“Whatever you desire.” Nora grinned, reaching down, she pulled Pyrrha closer to her hard pe- cock and indicated for her to press her breasts,  _ her tits _ , together around the cock. It felt strange between them, but Nora sighed and moaned with pleasure as Pyrrha started bobbing up and down, rubbing Nora’s cock between the soft pillowy flesh.

“Oh yeah, Pyr, fuck!” Nora groaned, her eyes sliding shut as her hips thrust a little. “You did such a good job sucking me off, I’m so close already.” Pyrrha took this as an indication to speed up the pace of her rubbing. The more she did it, the better it felt, and she felt Nora starting to tense up underneath her.

“Fuck, I’m cumming!” Nora called out just before the spurts of white liquid fired out from between Pyrrha’s tits, covering them and her face. One jet ended up in her mouth as she opened it in shock and she was treated to a strangely salty taste.

Breathing hard, Nora slumped back whilst Pyrrha released her hold on her dick and rocked back on her heels, still coated in Nora’s ejaculate.

“That was pretty fucking great.” Nora panted, grinning madly as she looked down at Pyrrha. “No way I could do that with Ren.”

“Glad to be of service.” Pyrrha replied almost automatically, licking her lips and tasting more of the semen that coated her face. “Is that it?”

“Oh no.” Reaching down, Nora pulled Pyrrha to her feet and onto her lap, where her rapidly hardening cock pressed up against her abs. “I want to fuck that tight pussy of yours.”

“O-Okay.” Pyrrha said, looking down at the rather intimidating cock.

“You okay with that?”

“Yeah, just a bit nervous, you know.” Pyrrha said with a small smile. “First time having intercourse.”

“Oh no, you’re not calling it that.” Nora smirked, shifting beneath Pyrrha. “If you want me to fuck you, you’re going to have to ask for it properly.”

Pyrrha knew what Nora wanted her to say, but it still took her a few moments to muster up her courage to actually say it. “I want you to fuck my tight pussy with your massive cock!”

“That’s it.” Nora smirked triumphantly, lifting Pyrrha up and dropping her down onto the erect cock. Pyrrha moaned loudly as the thick rod stretched her out, more than she’d ever expected, and it took her a few moments to get used to the girth of Nora’s dick.

After a little while, though, she nodded and started bouncing up and down a little, which Nora matched with a few hip thrusts. Together they started to gain momentum, thrusting in tandem, Nora’s hips slapping up against Pyrrha’s muscular ass, the sound mingling with their moans and groans of pleasure echoing around the bathroom.

Pyrrha alternated between throwing her head back in pleasure and gazing down affectionately at Nora as the shorter redhead rutted into her hard, bottoming out with each and every thrust. Pyrrha could feel the coil in her belly beginning to tighten again, further fueled by Nora reaching down and starting to strum her clit.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” Pyrrha gasped out, no longer caring about the crudeness of the language. This was sheer bliss, and she felt so full and happy with Nora’s hard fucking. The tight coil was getting closer and closer to bursting and Pyrrha panted out a warning to Nora.

“Nora, I-I think I’m gonna cum.” She whined, looking down at her partner who only sped up her fucking.

“Me too.” she huffed, focusing on thrusting even harder, trying to cram as much of herself into Pyrrha’s wet warmth as she could. “Can I do it inside?” Pyrrha nodded breathlessly, words were too much as she was about to reach her peak.

The explosion of liquid inside of her pushed her over the edge and she screamed out profanity after profanity as she shook and came, Nora tensing beneath her as she came too, filling her up with cum. After a few blissful moments, Pyrrha started to come down from her second climax of the night, and she flopped on top of Nora, nuzzling into her neck.

Nora, it seemed, wasn’t quite finished yet, as she didn’t pull her dick out of Pyrrha’s pussy and instead started thrusting again.

“Think you can manage another round or two?” She asked, and Pyrrha could only nod as Nora’s dick hardened inside her. This Girls’ Night Out had gone far better than Pyrrha had ever expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a change in posting today, none of the regular stuff, but a longish smut oneshot that was a request from someone on my server. I feel like I need to include a warning on this one, namely, don't try to do handstands on toilets whilst drunk, it won't end well. I'm actually more than a little bit tempted to continue writing Nora/Pyrrha stuff, I think they'd be sweet together as well as very horny, Nora being the good bad influence to Pyrrha.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and putting up with the vast amount of smut I have somehow ended up producing. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


End file.
